Naruto: megaman of zx
by Advanced-ZeroX
Summary: Naruto is saved by vent and aile will he have a new family? first story EVER please no flames
1. Chapter 1: New Dawn

Chapter 1: new dawn DISECLAMPOR: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR MEGAMAN ZX IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORME.

6 years ago there was a beast the kyubi no kitsune it was destroying everything in its path you could see a man in a mask laghing.  
Present time: we see a six year old boy running away from some viligers he did not know why they hated him and this boy's name is Naruro Uzumaki the son of the bloody habanero AKA Kushina Uzumaki and the kori senko of konoha the yondami hokage Minato Namikaze but no one new this because of there enamys (I'm 14 and im bad at grammer im only in 8th grade sue me) but if they had known this they would be rejoysing him. (o the irony of that statement) Now you ask why are they chaysing him because he is the new prison of the kyubi no kitsune. They were saying "kill the demon" or "you killed my wife"

"Please why are you chaising me i din't do any thing to you" Naruto sobbed. He was now at the back of a wall while his attackers started closing in "Don't lie you fox and since your about to die i geusse we can tell you why we hate you" said a silver haired chunin (geusse who and i'll give you a pie) "The truth is your THE KYUBI NO YOKO YOUR THE DEAMON WHO KILLED EVERYONE" mizuki said. Naruto was only shocked he was the kyubi no yoko he then closed his eayes ready to be killed when it never came when he looked up he sawl two people in red and white armor ( im to lazy to discribe if you dont know just type "megaman zx" on google)"Why are you attacking this child the man said. "Yes what do you think your doing to a defensive child no older than six to be reminding you" the other said witch sounded like a girl

"We are killing the demo-" one of the villigers was cut off right when the 3rd hokage came up to them with KI (killer intent) Focast on them "INU TAKE ALL OF THESE PEOPLESO IBIKI ECEPT THE TWO PEOPLE IN THE AROMOR!" the elderly hokage shouted then a anbu with grey hair took all of them away.  
"Thank you for protecting naruto lets discus this in my office shall we" the old man said as he picked up naruto who by now was asleep.  
'Minato only somebody with your blood can sleep through this' the 3rd thought. (AT THE HOKAGE OFFICE)

"I thank you for protecting him he has suffered more in his six years of life than a seasoned chunin" sarutobi said (i dont know how to spell his name)  
"Why were they attacking him" the women said. "He is the prison to the kyubi no yoko and what are your names" the 3rd asked "my nmae is vent and thats aile were from the other side of the world were we are fighting mavrickes" the newly found vent said as he and aile rockes out (in jap they say ROCK ON when the megamerge so rock out) vent had on a black body sute and withe pants with a blue opened vest aile was wereing the same but with shorts (look them up on google) "And we would like to adopt naruto we new his parents when they came to our side of the world" Aile said as she stroked Narutos hair.

FIN of the first chapter i know not that good but im a noob at this so no flames.

Advanced-Zero logging out. pce 


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

Chapter 2: Homecoming DISCLAIMOR: I DOB'T OWN NARUTO OR MEGAMAN ZX

We now see a figure looking out on the clouds his name was Naruto Hero-Uzumaki(I don't know vent and ailes last name)  
it has been six years since naruto was adopted he could remember what happened

(SIX YEARS AGO)

Naruto had jus woken up "Jiji who are these people" pounting at vent and aile. "Naruto-kun this is vent and aile they want to adopted you" the 3rd said. Naruto didn't know what to do he looked up at the two people and looked in their eaye's trying to see if they were lying but when he did he saw nothing but love.  
Vent then was shocked at the way Naruto looked at them normaly a child that would be adopted would just hug their new parent's but Naruto had to see if they were lying to him no child should ever have to do that.  
Aile then hugged Naruto causing him to stiffen up she then was confused entil she relized it.

'Of corse he isn't used tp this type of contact yet he never had a father to help him walk or read and a mother to tuck him in and say 'I love you' he most likley had no one has ever say that to him' Aile thought 'well thats ganna stop now i prmise you Naru-chan i will love you like a mother should and what you should have ever gotten in the get go of your birth' Aile thought agian.  
"Well Naruto lets go pack you up i think your going to like your new home" Vent said Naruto just smiled not a fake one but a true smile 'I'm happy for you naruto you finaly got your family that you've always wante- no deserved' the old man smiled and then wnt to battle a kage's mortal enamy paperwork.

(PRESINT TIME)

Naruto was now 12 years old standing about 5'4 about normal hieght for his age. (I'm 13 ans only 5'2 why me) He was wering a black body suet white/grey pant's a green jacket (like what vent were's) and black fingerless gloves.  
His hair was longer reaching a little lower than his lower back and his hair spiked foreword intell a single bang reached over his left eye ant at the tip was green.  
You might ask why green well his biometle is modle H the wind megaman. He remembered how he got modle H.

(TWO YEARS AGO)

Naruto was with his parents he then saw a man about his parents age he was badly hurt.  
"mom dad that guy is hurt!" his parents then got the person and laid him agianst a tree the man then said "Thank you for helping me but im dying my name is Aleos and im the mmegaman for modle H."  
The newly named Aleos said he then took modle H out and gave it to Naruto and said "I feel you should have tis H has saved my life maany of times and i think he'll do the samhe for you."  
With that Aleos died.

(PRESINT TIME)

Naruto was so tuned into his thoughts he didn't notice a figure tackle him he then turned around to feel lips on his after they broke apart he saw it was his girlfriend Ashe she was the megaman foe modle A with her brother Grey (It is really hard to discribe what they are wereing so look her up on google)  
Naruto then kissed her then moved his hand to her left breast and gently squeesed she then mouned when they broke apart Ashe said "Your such a tease but i still love you Naruto-kun"  
Naruto then smiled and said "I love you two and were's Grey?"  
Ashe smiled she new Grey and Naruto were like brother's "He's off doing something now why don't we go back to your room and 'talk'." Ashe said lustfully. (Nope not yet guy's soon but not yet)

(THE NEXT DAY)

Naruto woke up to see a naked Ashe on his stomich he smilled and brushed her hair with his fingures. "If only i could wake up to this every day." he wispered "You can if we tell your mom and dad about us i think they already know so lets get dressed and go to the bridge" Ashe said scaring naruto a little.

(SORRY FOR ALL THE SCENE CHANGES)

Naruto and Ashe walked to the bridge to see evry one there.  
"You lovebirds finaly wake up i can now i can tell you your mission this is a long term one for all of you some debery of ourobores has landed in Konoha and if I'm correct that was your old home Naruto?" said Ceil.  
Everyone looked at Naruto they saw him stiffen at the name they all were told about were Naruto used to live.  
"Naruto if you don't want to go thats-" Aile was interupted by Naruto's vouce "No its fine it's about time i face my fear Konoha can no longer hurt me my real parent's died to prtect it but they dishonered them i will not be scared any more I'll go pack" Naruto said while leaving.

FIN THAT'S A RAP HOPE YOU ENJOIED IT PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES -  
Advanced-Zero logging out 


	3. Chapter 3: Old Scarse

Chapter 3: Old scares DISCLAIMOR: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR MEGAMAN ZX.

Right now we see seven people walking through the forest of Konoha the name of these people are Naruto, Ashe, Grey, Vent, aile, ceil, and Zero.  
"Naruto is this really the place you grew up at it's really nice why did you leave." Thetise(I hope i spelled that right) said over the COM channel.  
Thetise was like a little brother to Naruto when he wasn't trying to freeze him.  
"I left because i was alway's treated like a monster Thetise" Naruto said in a lowered vouce.  
"You don't hve to worry about that any more Naruto were here for you and i'll always be here" said H in her gentle vouce (Ok i made H a girl because when i first played megaman zero befor they said harpuya was a guy i thought he was a girl)  
Naruto and H had a brother sister type of thing. "I know H and i thank you now if i'm-" Naruto was interupted when a cat jumped at him. (can you guesse who it is)  
"Hey give us the cat NOW!" screamed a female vouce. Then four people walked up to them. "Sorry about that my name is Kakashi and these are my students Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai can-" Kakashi stoped when he looked at Naruto.

"Is that really you Naruto" Kakashi studdered. "Wait grey hair one eye, Dog-nii-san" Naruto then went and hugged Kakashi. "Kakashi-Sensie who is that" Sakura said. "This is Naruto Uzumaki i think you woul remember him he was part of your class six years ago" Said Kakashi "We need to see jiji nii-san would you mind taking us" asked Naruto. "Not at all well let's go team. with that both groupe's went to the hokage tower.

(AT THE HOKAGE TOWER)

"Hokage-sama mission complete also there are people that wish to see you" Kakashi said. "Alright please send them them in" the 3rd fire shadow said.  
Naruto and co' walked in and Naruto smiled and said "Miss me old man-" Naruto could not finish when the 3rd rapped him in a huge hug. "Yes Naruto-kun i missed it take's you six years to see your own grandpa-" and yet another interuption was hered when the door slamed open and a boy about eaght came in and yelled "Old man today i will win" but then he triped on his massive scarf "I'm sorry this is my grandson Konohamaru" said the 3rd as he took a huge breath of his pipe. Naruto then looked at Konohamaru and said "Your that baby i remember now i used to play with you when jiji was waching you man have you grown." To say konohamaru was shoked to say the least "NARU-NII-SAN!" he yelled (when you turn about 2 and when you start to talk you remember more i still do)  
The 3rd then remembered "Why are you here Naruto im not saying i don't enjoy this but i know you don't really like this place"  
Vent then took up the mantle and said "You see Old man hokage one year ago we fought a mad man named Albert of the sage trinity and he wealded a massive biometle known as Ourobores and some of it's part's crash landed here by some scan's we took"  
"very well you may look but Naruto you have my full permission to kill any one who may harm you or your comanion's shinobi included" the 3rd said. "Thank you jiji and i wont take this and milk it only if they harm us i will kill not the other way around."

"Were should we serch first i mean-"Ashe was interupted by a Anbu ninja Neko "I'm sorry to interupt but Hokage-Sama forgot to mention to come to training yard 45 in three hours time" with tat the Anbu left.  
"I wonder what jiji wants no no oh god i know what he want's" Naruto then palmed his face. "What does he want Naruto" Zero said. "He wants to gauge my streanth and the civilan councile must of found out ive reaturn" naruto said with a sorrowful vouce.

(THREE HOURS LATER AT THE TRAINING YARD)

We see Naruto his compony the cc (cavilian couclile) the sc (shinobi) there childern plus team 7 and sensei's "Ok jiji lets do this who do i haft to fight" Naruto said. the cc smiled cocingly and one of them said "All of the rookie teams ive herd over were you live they are more advanced"  
Naruto dint say any thing and pulled out modle H "HERE WE GO MODLE H ROCK ON" (Start megaman exe cross fusion theme)  
When Naruto was done he had on green and white armor a green helmat with wings on it and two huge trusters on his back (think of HX from the game)  
"Lets go then" Naruto said as he got out his double sabor's.  
(Start in the end by linkin park who i do not own)

Team 10 then came at naruto ino tried to capture Naruto with her mind jutsu but he dashed out of the way and snt out a crecent wave that hit ino nocking her out. Shikamaru tried to capture him in his KAgemane no jutsu to epicly fail when he got Choji and Naruto knocking them out as well.  
Team 8 then tried there luck when shino tried to steal Naruto's chakra to find out Naruto's armor blocked them out kiba tried to get him with duel percing fang but Naruto evaded it by air dashing he got behind Hinata put his blde at her neck and said "yeald" both Kiba ans shino did as he said.  
Team 7 then came Sakura the idiot that she is tried to hit Naruto only to have her get thrown back by Naruto's Plasma tornado. Said tornado slashed at sai's ink beast and said he surendered Naruto respected this if your skill is countered by another you can't do much.  
As Naruto tried to find Sasuke he saw'll a huge fire ball come at him he air dashed once agian he then found Sasuke and beat him.

Naruto changed back and said "You've seen what i can do now what" A female cc member said "yes when you give the uchiha your biometle" "Ok no and first off he cant use it the biometle pic's you and im sure no biometle would pic him" said while he walked away with every one fallowing him.

FIN THATS A RAP I KNOW IT'S KIND OF SHORT AND THAT WAS MY FIRST FIGHT SCENE PLEASE NO FLAMES. 


End file.
